


it’s all her

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i believe in confident gay jeongyeon supremacy, jeonghyo, soft, where my fellow jeonghyonators at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: “wait, jeong!” she stops, turning back. “did you forget anything?”jeongyeon racks her brain for anything she might have forgotten to take, but the only answer she can come up with is that jihyo wants another kiss before she leaves for classes. so she does just that.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	it’s all her

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble based off a prompt i got from a prompt generator bc it’s so cute, hope u like it!! ignore any mistakes i wrote this at four am and didn’t proofread any of it

“i’ll see you after classes, love you!” jeongyeon calls over her shoulder, rushing across the hallway. it’s not the first time she’s been late for classes this semester, and she’s pretty sure her professor wouldn’t appreciate her being late to his class for the fifth time. 

it wasn’t her fault, really. jihyo could just be so persuasive when she wanted to, with her pouts and whispers of ‘five more minutes’ in jeongyeon’s ear. five minutes turned out to be ten, and ten minutes became twenty. and now jeongyeon is probably going to be late for classes,  _ again.  _

“love you too!” her girlfriend says back, and jeongyeon can almost hear the smile on her face when she says that. 

she opens the door, ready to sprint her way to classes if necessary.

“wait, jeong!” she stops, turning back. “did you forget anything?” 

jeongyeon racks her brain for anything she might have forgotten to take, but the only answer she can come up with is that jihyo wants another kiss before she leaves for classes. so she does just that. 

“you’re so cute,” she whispers, as she strides towards her girlfriend and presses a kiss on her forehead. “i love you so much,” another kiss on her cheek. and a kiss on her lips. “there, anything else i forgot?” jeongyeon laughs, pulling jihyo in for a hug. 

the younger blushes, burying her head in jeongyeon’s neck. she would never get used to jeongyeon’s cheesiness. even if the older acted as if she didn’t like affection, she was secretly a big softie and jihyo was so, so in love with her. 

“i meant this, but that too, i guess.” she opens her hand to reveal jeongyeon’s keys, pressing them into jeongyeon’s palm. 

“right. my keys. bet you liked the kisses better though,” she winks, pressing another kiss onto jihyo’s lips. 

jihyo flushes again, “shut up,” she mumbles, shoving jeongyeon playfully. “aren’t you going to be late for class?” 

“or i could just skip class and we could cuddle?” jeongyeon says, leaning in again. 

“i can’t believe i’m saying this, but no, jeongyeon. you  _ cannot  _ skip class and cuddle with me,” jihyo sighs dramatically, pushing jeongyeon towards the door. “now go, i’ll see you after class. we can cuddle  _ after _ _,_ ” 

jeongyeon chuckles, “fine, you’re lucky you’re cute. see you!” she waves a quick goodbye, before running across campus and praying her professor is late to class today. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
